The goal of the proposed study is to improve our understanding of the causes of the increased risk of physical assault in people with neuropsychiatric disorders such as schizophrenia, mania and dementia. Building on results of my retro-spective study comparing psychiatric patients with and without histories of assaults, the present study will attempt to confirm the importance of behaviors and personality traits present since childhood as rsk factors for assaultiveness in adulthood.